After Party
by mystic-Hoshi
Summary: What happens after...cleaning up, of course. And maybe a bit of sobering up too. [Cloud x Aeris]


**After Party**

---

Aeris looked around the bar as she started to clean up. The group just had a party, welcoming the New Year. Everyone was spent and sound asleep. Some had quite a lot to drink, like Cid, who was almost falling off his chair. As for the flower girl, she only drank one tiny cup of champagne. Drinking was not her thing, and she certainly didn't want to be drunk. Who knows what you do or what happens during that period of time.

Aeris sighed heavily. She was tired, but was probably the only one who was capable of working. She didn't want Tifa to help her, as she had made many preparations already, so she let her sleep. As for the others…well, they were all tired.

'_Maybe I should've drunk more.'_ Aeris laughed quietly to herself. She was about to resume her cleaning when a certain blond colour caught her eye. She looked towards Cloud, who started to stir. He tiredly lifted himself off of the table and rubbed his eyes.

"Aeris?" he managed.

"Did I wake you up?" Aeris held a worried expression, which faded when he shook his head.

"I just didn't drink as much…"

"Really…" Aeris teased.

"Yeah…" he paused. "Does my…face look red?"

Aeris took a glance and noticed that he did, indeed, looked slightly red. "A bit."

"Oh." He stood up. "Are you cleaning up?"

Aeris nodded. "It's okay, I can do it. I didn't really drink."

"No, I'll help." He started to clean up the dishes.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Seeing that he was eager to help, she didn't refuse.

After what seemed like an eternity, they were finally done cleaning the basics. The bar wasn't sparkling clean, but it'll do till the next day. Aeris had just come out of the kitchen to sit on the first thing that came to into her sight: a couch-like stool. It was circular and didn't particularly support your back. Practically with her eyes shut, she turned around and let herself drop into the cushiony chair. What she didn't notice was that Cloud just sat down near the edge of the other end. Her back came into contact with his, which caused her to react in surprise and lose her balance.

"Ae-" Cloud turned around as quickly as he can and tried to grab her arm to balance her, but apparently, he fell down also.

There was a light thump that sounded from the wooden floor. "-ris"

She opened her eyes and realized he had fallen on top of her. She couldn't see his face as he was looking the other way. "Cloud? Are you okay?"

As she asked that she thought, _'I should get up…but I don't want to. Maybe I did have a bit too much to drink._

A moment passed before he responded, "Huh? Oh, yeah…" He pushed himself up, and did just that.

Aeris felt her cheeks colour as she looked up to those bright blue eyes of his. He wasn't moving, and didn't seem he would soon. She was about to voice out his name when he lowered his face towards her own. Aeris' eyes widened in surprise; not knowing what to do or how to react. She blushed even harder as the space became smaller between them. She closed her eyes.

But nothing happened.

She reopened them and saw that Cloud had collapse on her, once again. Feeling relieved and disappointed, she slowly rolled him to his side and got in up a sitting position, resting beside the chair she previously tried to sit on. "Cloud…I think you had too much to drink." She did not intend for a reply that came.

"…no…just…some." He didn't really make sense, the hints of a drunken person.

'_But if he was drunk…how did he manage to help me?'_ Aeris pondered playfully. She looked over to him as he got up in a sitting position besides her. _'Oh well.'_

Unexpectedly, Cloud lazily rested his head on Aeris' shoulder and muttered, "Happy new years…Aeris."

She smiled at him. "Happy new years." Before long, she fell asleep beside him too.

---

A/N: So was Cloud drunk? Huhuhu, you decide:) I didn't even triple check the _drabble_, since I'm too lazy and tired at the moment. I came up with this just today….so I decided to write it after the countdown. :) Sorry about teasing you guys, who really wanted a kissing scene. XD But let me tell you, this is the closest I've written to a kissing scene. (which is quite scary…O.o Yes…I'm freaking myself out…) I didn't write too much stuff...maybe i could add later, but not now. Can't think haha... :D

_**Happy new years everyone!**_

P.S. I know this probably won't be read until…a while later. That's okay. XD


End file.
